LOVE LINE
by monggu kai
Summary: "Hey…..Kau mau pergi kemana Jongin ah?" "Tentu saja ke rumah Luhan hyung, aku ingin menghabiskan "malam panas" bersamanya" oneshoot


**LOVE LINE **

**WARNING **

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd.

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan

Judulnya gak nyambung sama isinya.

**ENJOY**

Sulli dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa cemas melihat Kai kesakitan memegangi pelipisnya yang sedikit memar. Saat ini mereka berjalan menuju ke UKS untuk mencari alkohol, perban, plester atau apapun yang bisa meredakan rengekan sakit dari mulut Kai tentang luka kecil itu.

Sulli mengobati pelan luka itu dengan memberinya antiseptik. Tapi telinga Sulli dan Kyungsoo sangat sakit mendengar ocehan Kai yang mereka rasa sama sekali tak sinkron dengan kondisinya.

"Kai…bisakah kau sedikit tenang? kasihan Sulli pusing karena suara mu "

"Ini hari Sabtu Soo…bagaimana aku bisa tenang? oetokhe ?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hari ini Jongin ah?"

Sulli jadi penasaran juga karena Kai sepertinya sangat cemas sekarang.

"Kalian lihat lah wajah ku…..pasti jelek sekali karena luka ini. Nanti malam kan malam minggu, aku malu sekali bertemu Luhan hyung dengan wajah jelek begini"

Kai pergi begitu saja saat Sulli sudah selesai mengobati lukanya.

Dua orang itu segera pergi mengikuti Kai yang beranjak pergi ke ruang loker siswa SM High School.

"Dasar Oh Sehun manusia setan…!"

Kyungsoo dan Sulli segera berlari ke arah Kai yang tengah kesal di depan lokernya.

"Kalian lihat kan…manusia setan itu benar-benar keterlaluan mengerjai ku. Tidak puas apa dia melempar bola basket tadi ke wajah ku"

Kedua teman Kai itu juga kaget melihat sampah-sampah minuman dan kertas banyak keluar dari loker milik Kai. Mungkin benda-benda itu tumpah keluar saat Kai membuka lokernya.

"Tapi kan belum tentu dia yang melakukan ini semua Kai"

"Pasti dia Sulli ah. Siapa lagi di sekolah ini yang selalu mengerjai ku selain si setan itu?"

"Sudah lah Kai. Kami akan membantu mu membersihkan kekacauan ini"

"Sulli pinjam make up mu cepat. Aku harus sedikit menutupi luka dipelipis ku agar wajah ku tidak aneh di depan Luhan hyung nanti"

"Ya Tuhan Kai…tidak bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan Ketua Osis kita itu? kami bosan tahu, ya kan Sul?"

"Tidak! Aku sangat menyukainya. Lihat saja si Sehun itu…..setelah Luhan hyung jadi pacar ku nanti, aku akan punya dukungan besar untuk mengerjainya dan membalas sakit hati ku"

"Jongin ah..aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi….."

Sulli terlihat ragu mengungkapkan kalimatnya di depan Kai.

"Ada apa? katakan saja…"

"Luhan Sunbae itu memang baik dan juga tampan. Tapi kadang dia terlihat sedikit misterius"

_OO_

Kai, Sulli dan Kyungsoo sedang makan Ice Cream di salah satu café dekat rumah Sulli. Mereka memang biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Berhenti melihat kaca terus Jongin ah…"

"Ish….aku hanya melihat wajah ku, apakah luka ku merusak dandanan ku atau tidak"

"Tapi kau sudah lebih dari 10 kali melihat wajah mu dari kita tiba di café ini Kai. Luhan Sunbae itu pasti tidak melihat mu jelek, karena kau masih terlihat cute"

Kyungsoo juga terlihat sebal dengan Kai yang selalu berubah lebay jika tentang penampilannya. Apalagi ini menyangkut Luhan.

Kai hanya tersenyum lebar di depan dua sahabat kecilnya itu sambil beranjak pergi.

"Hey…..Kau mau pergi kemana Jongin ah?"

"Tentu saja ke rumah Luhan hyung, aku ingin menghabiskan "malam panas" bersamanya"

Kai memberikan senyum imut sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Kai selalu tersenyum bahagia jika membicarakan Luhan sunbae ya…berbeda sekali jika sudah menyangkut Oh Sehun. Kai berubah jadi orang brutal jika membicarakan teman sekelas kita itu"

"Sepertinya ia sedang mengalami _Love and Hate_ dengan kedua pria itu Soo"

_OO_

Luhan membuka celana dalam Kai perlahan sebagai benda terakhir yang membalut tubuh Kai. Kai hanya pasrah terkulai di ranjang Pria yang memiliki wajah tampan tapi cantik itu.

Luhan mencium kaki Kai dengan lembut dan memberikan gigitan-gitan kecil saat bibirnya sudah sampai pada paha mulus pria yang jadi hoobae nya itu di sekolah.

"Sssh hhh hyuung…..ahhh…gelii…"

Luhan hanya tersenyum lembut menatap Kai yang juga menatap tepat dimatanya itu. Luhan langsung melahap junior milik Kai yang juga menegang seperti miliknya.

Kai sungguh ingin berteriak keras karena rasa nikmat itu. Luhan dengan sabar dan lembut memanjakan adiknya. Perasaan bahagia dihatinya sulit ia luapkan. Luhan adalah pria yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak lama. Ia tidak peduli sampai saat ini Luhan belum menjadikan status mereka pacaran, yang terpenting Luhan selalu melihatnya dan sering menyentuhnya di ranjang, Kai sudah merasa cukup.

Luhan itu pria yang sangat tampan, lembut dan romantis menurut Kai. Sekarang saja ia masih bisa mendengar suara indah Michael Buble dari MP3 yang disetel Luhan. Mereka selalu bercinta dengan alunan indah di kamar itu, fakta itu makin membuat Kai mencintai Luhan.

_OO_

Kai mendesah keras saat Luhan melesakkan kebanggaannya ke hole sempitnya. Ciuman dibibirnya ia artikan sebagai bentuk perhatian Luhan karena pria itu tidak ingin menyakiti Kai.

Luhan membawa Kai dalam ciuman panjangnya sambil terus menggenjot lubang nikmat Kai yang terus memijat nikmat penisnya di dalam.

Luhan makin mempercepat gerakan _in out_ nya saat Kai menyuruhnya makin menusuk sweet _potny_a dalam. Ia tarik tubuh pria imut nya itu supaya bangun dari tidurnya, ia angkat tubuh Kai supaya berada dalam rengkuhannya. Mereka berdua makin mendesah keras dengan posisi itu.

Luhan makin erat memeluk tubuh polos Kai di pangkuannya dan mulut nya tak menyia-nyiakan puting susu Kai untuk dinikmati. Ia sesap nikmat dada Kai hingga membuat pemiliknya nikmat dan makin membenamkan kepala Luhan di dadanya.

"Aahhhhhhh….uhh….ah..ah..ah…"

Kai makin sulit meredam desahannya sendiri. Setelah puting kanan Kai sudah memerah, Luhan memberi rangsangan Puting kirinya. Ia perlakukan putting kiri Kai itu sama seperti bagian kanannya.

Luhan merasakan Kai orgasme duluan, karena pria dalam pelukannya itu memuntahkan spermanya di perutnya.

Ia cium lagi bibir manis Kai saat di rasanya ia juga akan ikut klimaks.

"Ahhhh..Kaiiiii….."

Luhan klimaks dan menyemburkan cairannya di hole Kai. Mereka masih berpelukan dan sama-sama masih menikmati moment orgasmenya.

Kai tersenyum malu dalam pelukan Luhan. Ia letakkan kepalanya di bahu pria tampan itu. Posisi nya masih Kai duduk dalam pangkuan Luhan. Luhan yang melihat kelakuan imut Kai itu jadi tertawa kecil.

Ia ciumi bahu Kai dan ia baringkan lagi tubuh mereka tanpa memutuskan kontak penisnya di lubang Kai.

Luhan melihat wajah Kai yang malu dan sangat manis di matanya.

"Kau cantik sekali kalau seperti ini honey….."

Ia seka keringat yang menempel di pelipis Kai.

"Aww..…"

Kai meringis sakit saat luhan menyentuh kulit pelipisnya.

"Ada apa Kai…apa aku menyakiti mu? kau terluka?"

Luhan cemas sekaligus perhatian sekali padanya.

"Tidak hyung…aku hanya agak kaget karena kau tiba-tiba bergerak dan penis mu juga bergerak di dalam ku"

Kai beralibi di depan pria yang dicintainya itu.

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau lucu sekali honey…"

Ia makin menggesekkan lagi bendanya di bawah sana. 1 ronde tidak cukup membuat Xi Luhan puas. Ia masih betah memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang di pipi Kai dan juga leher jenjang pria imutnya.

"Oooohhh…hyunggg..more..akhh…..uhhh "

Kai makin mendesah keras saat Luhan mendorong tubuhnya dan mengisyaratkan supaya Kai bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Kai dengan senang hati menuruti kemauan Luhan, apalagi dengan tiba-tiba Luhan menyusu lagi padanya.

Kai selalu suka jika Luhan melakukan itu ditubuhnya. Melihat Luhan seperti itu ia merasa Luhan menyayanginya.

"Ahhh….hyyyungg…ah….seeessap teruss….ahhh…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan aktifitas kalian sekarang?!"

Oh Sehun sudah berada di depan ranjang Luhan dengan tampang setannya. Jantung Kai serasa mau copot melihat kedatangan Sehun yang tak diprediksinya. Ia sungguh sangat amat kaget dan malu.

Luhan masih asyik mengerakkan penisnya dan bibirnya tidak menghentikan kegiatan menyusu pada Kai nya.

"Pergi lah Sehun….jangan mengganggu kami"

"Tidak…aku sungguh tidak bisa menahannya lagi sekarang ..…"

Kai memancarkan aura gelap di bawah Luhan dan sudah tak konsentrasi lagi akan permainan mereka saat Luhan juga menghentikan gerakan nikmatnya.

Kai berfikir mau apa sebenarnya Sehun itu? kenapa ia bisa berada di rumah Luhan?

"Kita sudah sepakat soal ini sebelumnya. Jadi pergilah…."

Sehun bukannya pergi, tapi ia menaiki ranjang yang sudah berantakan itu dan duduk santai disana.

Kai melotot tak suka dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut karena Sehun menatap lapar ke arahnya.

"Ahhggk…."

Kai sedikit mendesah saat Luhan mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubangnya.

Sehun menatap mereka benci.

"Mau apa kau manusia setan!"

Kai berteriak keras melihat Sehun mengganggu moment _lovey dovey_ nya bersama Luhan.

"Tidak puas kau tadi membuatku terluka di sekolah brengsek!"

"Kau lihat kan hyung, bagaimana sifat asli Kim Jongin itu? ia pria yang kasar dan brutal jauh dari imut seperti yang kau katakan"

Kai pucat pasi di sana, ia lupa mengontrol dirinya. Ia jadi orang bertempramen tinggi memang jika sudah berhadapan dengan musuhnya itu.

Belum sempat Kai membela dirinya didepan Luhan, Sehun sudah menyerang tubuhnya cepat. Kai gelagapan ditindih Sehun.

Lebih kaget lagi, saat ia melihat Luhan menyerahkan borgol kepada Sehun untuk memborgol tangan kanannya.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Luhan turun dari ranjang dan duduk diam di kursi di ranjangnya sambil meminum Bir.

Kai ingin protes, tapi mulut Sehun sudah membawanya dalam ciuman kasar. Kai sungguh kaget, bingung, dan marah.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Ia mencoba lepas dari kungkungan Sehun, tapi percuma. Tangan kanannya di borgol di sisi kanan ranjang.

Ia menatap Sehun benci saat pria yang jadi musuhnya di sekolah itu sudah full naked dan dengan tidak tahu malunya memamerkan penisnya di depannya.

"Masukkan ke mulut mu Kai…cepat"

Kai tidak mau….sungguh ia tidak mau diperkosa begini oleh anak setan seperti Sehun.

Ia meronta-ronta saat Sehun berusaha memasukkan paksa kejantanannya ke mulutnya.

Ia hampir menangis karena dipaksa melakukan hal itu. ia berteriak minta tolong pada luha. Tapi Luhan tak bergeming.

Sehun makin melesakkan penisnya ke mulut Kai tanpa peduli Kai yang menatap benci ke arahnya.

Sehun menggerakkan cepat penisnya keluar masuk di mulut hangat Kai. Kai tidak bisa menolak dengan kondisi ini. Matanya melihat Luhan yang sangat dalam menatapnya sambil tersenyum iblis.

Kai sungguh tidak salah lihat, ia melihat Luhan menyeringai evil. Mengingatkannya pada senyum manusia brengsek bernama Oh Sehun.

"Jangan melihat Luhan terus….lihat lah aku"

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Kai dan menarik kasar tubuh Kai supaya menungging. Kai menungging ke arah kepala ranjang dengan Sehun yang mulai memasuki hole nya dari belakang.

"Akkkkkkghhhhhhhhhhh….."

"Ohh…ini nikmat sekali hyung…"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil karena ucapan Sehun. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Kai saat ini. Kai terlihat terengah lelah sepertinya.

Sehun menggenjot hole itu keras, ia tusuk dan sodok kuat hole sempit Kai yang sungguh nikmat ia rasa.

Pantas saja Luhan betah menghabiskan malam minggunya hanya dikamar dengan Kai.

Dasar Luhan bajingan….

Sehun rasa Kai berusaha keras menahan desahannya. Ia tidak senang dengan hal itu. Ia keluarkan penisnya cepat dan ia balikkan tubuh Kai yang sudah berpeluh itu.

Sehun memegang rahang Kai kasar dan ia tatap mata Kai dalam.

"Kenapa kau menahan desahan mu? kau tidak malu mendesah jika hyung ku yang menyentuh mu…"

Kai menepis tangan Sehun yang ada di wajahnya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Karena aku membenci mu…."

Kai menjawab kalimat Sehun dengan amarah. Ia baru tahu jika 2 pria itu saudara.

Sehun makin panas dengan kalimat provokasi dari Kai.

"Aku akan mengubah rasa benci mu menjadi rasa cinta Kai…"

Ia masuki hole Kai yang membuatnya gila itu sekali lagi. Ia ciumi Kai walaupun Kai meronta-ronta dibawahnya. Ia beri kissmark di sekitar leher Kai, Kai makin memberontak karena perlakuan Sehun.

Sehun tak kuasa mencicipi niple merah Kai yang dengan melihatnya saja, ia tahu Luhan sangat menyukai bagian itu. Terlihat jelas banyak ruam-ruam merah disekitar dadanya.

Ia masukkan puting tegang itu ke mulutnya dan ia remas penis Kai serta ia urut pelan.

"Uuggghhhh…"

Sehun senang sekali Kai mendesah karenanya.

Kai menjambak kuat rambutnya, tapi Sehun tak perduli karena ia masih menikmati menyentuh tubuh seksi Kai yang makin membuatnya ketagihan untuk mencumbu tiap inci kulit itu.

Sehun menggenjot lubang Kai makin kasar. Kai sungguh benci dengan ini semua, tapi makin lama tubuhnya menikmati tusukan Sehun.

Ia kembali menatap Luhan yang wajahnya tampak memerah karena mabuk atau karena terangsang melihat mereka. Tapi Luhan hanya menatapnya lurus sambil menggigit bibir merahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang….lihat aku! Jangan melihat Luhan!"

Sehun menjambak rambut Kai ke atas dan mempertemukan mata tajam Sehun yang menusuk ke arahnya.

Kai kesakitan akibat jambakan di rambutnya, tapi ia sungguh lemas sekarang. Melawan Sehun sia-sia saja. Apalagi pergelangan tangan kanannya yang diborgol sakit sekali karena tadi ia berusaha melepas kan diri.

Ia kini hanya terbaring pasrah membiarkan Sehun menjajah tiap jengkal kulitnya. Sehun itu kasar sekali memperlakukan tubuhnya, berbeda dengan Luhan yang lembut.

Kai merasa dekat dengan klimaks…

"Sehhhun…aku ingin keluar….ahhhh.."

Sehun makin kuat menerjangkan penisnya ke dalam hole Kai setelah tahu Kai sudah klimaks.

Ia ciumi bibir Kai dalam tanpa peduli Kai tidak membalas ciumannya itu.

Ia tahu Kai tidak mungkin mau membalas ciumannya seperti Kai membalas lumatan Luhan.

Ia pegang kuat pinggang Kai karena ia ingin makin menikmati Kai hingga dalam.

"Aaahhh Kaiii…oouhhhh.."

Sehun akhirnya orgasme dan ambruk menimpa tubuh Kai yang sungguh lemas.

_OO_

Luhan akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya setelah kedua orang itu sama-sama orgasme.

Ia naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di samping Kai yang masih di tindih Sehun. Sehun bangun dari tubuh Kai dan meletakkan kepalanya di perut Kai. Ia ciumi perut Kai sayang.

Sedangakan Luhan langsung mengusap rambut di dahi Kai yang basah karena keringat. Ia ciumi kening Kai.

Kai nya terlihat sangat seksi di mata Luhan. Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi Kai yang sangat seksi begini.

"Maafkan aku honey…."

Luhan melumat bibir Kai yang bengkak karena ciuman yang sudah ia dan adiknya lakukan pasti.

Sehun melihat Luhan mencium bibir Kai dan sepertinya Kai merespon ciuman hyungnya itu.

Ia ingin marah….tapi ia tahu diri siapa ia di sini.

Ia hanya bisa bersikap jahil dengan meremas kuat penis Kai di bawahnya. Sehun kembali merebahkan kepalanya di perut Kai, dan tangannya tidak berhenti meremas-remas penis Kai.

Luhan yang tahu perbuatan Sehun langsung menegur Sehun.

"Sehun…sudah jangan kau lakukan itu lagi. Kai terlihat lelah…"

"Hyung…tapi aku belum puas. Aku ingin lagi…"

Sehun berbaring di samping Kiri Kai dan mencium kening Kai juga.

"Kau masih ingin kan ku perkosa?"

Sehun menyeringai iblis di depan wajah Kai yang sungguh marah dilecehkan Sehun.

Tapi Kai tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Sehun di lehernya. Ia mendesah memanggil nama pria yang selalu membuatnya naik darah itu saat Sehun mengecupi wajahnya.

Ia hanya bisa merasakan matanya memburam putih saat Luhan kembali memasukkan penisnya di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

_OO_

Tidur Kai terusik karena cahaya matahari di kamar itu.

Ia sedikit membuka matanya dan langsung sadar merasakan beban berat di atas tubuhnya.

Ia kaget karena ia tidur dengan pelukan dan tindihan erat Sehun pada tubuhnya.

Kai bertambah malu lagi saat ia melihat tubuh mereka telanjang dan ia merasakan penis Sehun memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan….jadi yang semalam itu bukan mimpi?"

Kai masih tidak percaya dengan 2 fakta mengejutkan yang baru disadarinya.

Luhan dan Sehun itu saudara. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Semalam Sehun memperkosa dirinya, dan Luhan sepertinya suka rela saja membagi tubuhnya pada Sehun. Apa Luhan hanya menganggapnya sebagai namja murahan?

Kai sangat sedih dengan fakta kedua itu. dan dimana Luhan sekarang?

Ia melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan beranjak turun dari ranjang. Kai berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sungguh sakit, dan ia meyakini dua bersaudara itu benar-benar mengerjainya saat ia pingsan.

_OO_

Kai membasuh kuat ruam-ruam di tubuhnya. Ia sungguh tidak ingat sampai berapa lama kedua pria itu menyiksa tubuhnya. Banyak sekali tanda-tanda gigitan di tubuhnya itu.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang menyedihkan di kaca kamar mandi. Ia menangis.

Kai merasakan pelukan hangat dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia masih terus menangis dan sudah tahu kalau Luhan yang memberikan pelukan hangat itu.

"Maafkan aku Kai…sungguh maafkan aku"

Kai jadi menangis keras karena perkataan Luhan.

Luhan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di Closet dan membawa Kai dalam pelukan dipangkuannya.

Ia memberikan pelukan hangatnya lagi pada tubuh polos itu.

"Aku benci hyung…hyung jahat pada ku, kau mempermainkan ku…hiks…hiks..hiks…"

"Honey….aku tahu aku bersalah dan gila memang. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkan mu. Aku juga bingung Kai.."

"Kau membiarkan Sehun memperkosa ku di depan mu. Kau mengagap ku murahan kan? padahal aku sangat menyukai mu"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku juga mencintai mu Kai….aku merasa bersalah pada Sehun, makanya aku melakukan ini"

Kai menghentikan isakannya dan menatap Luhan serius.

Luhan mengusap air mata di pipi Kai.

"Kau tahu…sebenarnya Sehun itu adik kandung ku"

"Tapi…nama depan mu berbeda dengannya"

"Orang tua kami bercerai saat kami masih kecil. Aku ikut dengan ibu ku, sedangkan Sehun diasuh oleh ayah ku. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana jahilnya dia? Ia tumbuh kurang perhatian dari ayah ku. Jadi ia susah diatur dan bertingkah kekanakan dan semaunya"

"Aku membeci Sehun hyung….dia sering mengerjai ku"

"Tapi dia sangat mencintai mu honey… ia bodoh memang dalam merefleksikan perasaannya"

"Heh….?"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada mu, saat pertama kali aku melihat mu di ruang seni saat kau dan Sehun baru naik ke kelas 2. Tapi Sehun sudah mencintai mu saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan mu di Masa Orientasi Sekolah"

"Heh?"

Kai heran dengan kata-kata Luhan.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu Kai…tapi aku juga tak tega menghancurkan hati Sehun dengan menjadikan kau kekasih ku"

"Aku jadi semakin bingung hyung…"

"Aku sudah berusaha egois untuk memiliki mu saat aku berhasil mengajak mu kencan pertama kalinya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hati ku, aku sedih sekali Kai….."

Luhan meneteskan air matanya di depan Kai. Kai langsung memeluknya.

"Aku baru-baru ini baru menyadari betapa hancurnya hati Sehun saat ia bilang sangat tersiksa karena sering mendengar desahan mu menyebutkan nama ku. Aku sudah menjadi hyung yang gagal bagi Sehun. Tapi lebih gagal lagi sebagai namja di depan mu karena berlaku kurang ajar terhadap mu honey"

Kai menangis di bahu Luhan. Pasti Luhan dan Sehun mengalami banyak pertengkaran karena dirinya.

"Jadi hyung tidak merasa cemburu, saat semalam dia meniduri ku?"

Kai bertanya pada Luhan.

"Tidak…aku puas dengan wajah seksi mu semalam honey. Sehun sering bilang pada ku kalau kau itu seksi dan liar. Tapi menurut ku kau itu lembut dan imut. Jadi aku suka melihat mu punya sisi lain seperti itu. Kau membuatku jadi _sex addicted_. Aku puas melihat mu diperkosa Sehun"

Luhan tertawa menggoda Kai.

"Hyung ternyata gila dan kalian berdua brengsek….aku benci pada kalian yang sudah mempermainkan ku"

"Honey…dirimu berhasil selalu membuatku berfantasi liar. Kau harus tahu situasi kita bertiga dan maafkan aku karena semalam"

"Aku akan memaafkan hyung, asal hyung menjadikan ku kekasih mu"

Kai sudah merubah mood nya jadi bahagia.

Luhan terdiam dengan permintaan Kai. Itu pilihan sulit…

"Hyung tidak mau menjadikan aku pacar mu ? kalau begitu aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mu lagi"

Kai beranjak dari pangkuan Luhan.

"Honey….jangan pergi.

Baiklah kita pacaran…."

Kai bertampang senang karena Luhan mau jadi pacarnya.

Kai langsung memeluk bahu Luhan dan mencium hidung mancung pria yang dicintainya itu.

Tubuhnya seolah-olah terbang ke angkasa saking senangnya.

"Tapi kau harus mau juga jadi pacar Sehun…"

Kai merasa jatuh dari angkasa mendengar celetukan terakhir Luhan.

"Mwo? shireo….!"

Melihat betapa kasarnya Sehun memperlakukannya tadi malam, ia ngeri sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kita tak jadi pacaran. Karena aku tidak mau menyakiti hati adikku. Kalau kau mencintai ku, kau harus mau mencintai adikku juga"

Kai merasa hidupnya membingungkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus punya dua kekasih? kalau Luhan pacarnya sih ia senang, tapi Sehun jadi pacarnya? Ia berang….

Luhan sebenarnya tahu Kai tidak suka dengan pilihan itu. Tapi ia sudah mengorbankan hatinya untuk bersama Kai sekaligus membahagiakan Sehun. Begitu juga Sehun yang membawa perasaan sakit yang terus mencintai Kai dan rela Luhan memiliki Kai selama ini.

Ia dan Sehun sudah cukup memendam perasaan sakit dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Jadi ia tinggal menuntut kerelaan Kai untuk membagi cintanya. Ia tahu ini gila….

Kai merengut imut di depan Luhan, dan Luhan tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Arraseo…aku mau jadi pacar Sehun"

Hati Luhan penuh sekarang. Ia bahagia Kai sangat mencintainya.

"Saranghae Kai ah…."

Kai menjerit girang dalam hati. Akhirnya Luhan mengucapkan kata sakral itu padanya.

"Semalam aku belum puas karena ada Sehun…aku ingin dirimu sekarang Kai"

Luhan membawa dirinya ke dalam bathup dan Kai sungguh tidak bisa menolak ajakan pacar tampannya itu.

_OO_

Luhan dan Kai tertawa bahagia saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sehun merengut kesal melihat mereka berdua.

Luhan dengan jelas melihat Sehun berjalan dengan tubuh telanjang ke arah Kai.

"Sehun ah…pakai baju mu"

Kai menutup matanya dan Sehun dengan senyum jahilnya memeluk Kai yang membelakanginya.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku baby…"

"Ish...jangan pegang-pegang…."

Luhan hanya terdiam mengamati interaksi dua orang di depannya.

"Luhan hyung sudah mendapatkan sarapannya. Aku juga ingin baby….."

Sehun menuntut kecupan manis dipagi harinya.

"Kau sudah sering menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Luhan hyung selama ini. Jadi, setelah ku pikir-pikir kau harus adil juga pada ku. Kau harus menghabiskan semua waktu mu diapartemen ku selama 1 bulan ini"

"_What the heck_… hey Sehun aku ini pacar Luhan hyung. Bukan pacar mu"

"Honey…ingat janji mu" Luhan kembali memperingatkan kekasihnya itu.

Sehun menarik Kai ke sofa di kamar Luhan.

"Baby..popo…."

Sehun memajukan bibirnya di depan wajah Kai.

Kai tidak ingin mencium Sehun tentu saja.

Ia melihat Luhan yang duduk di ranjang. Luhan menganggukkan Kepalanya.

Sehun yang tidak sabaran langsung mencium Kai dan mengeksplorasi bibir merah pria yang membuatnya penasaran selama ini. Sehun yakin Luhan pasti sudah berhasil membuat kesepakatan dengan Kai. Karena ia merasakan Kai mulai membalas ciumannya.

Sehun sangat bahagia demi apapun. Ia paham kalau Kai tidak sepenuhnya ikhlas membalas ciumannya. Tapi memangnya dia peduli?

Ia akan membuat Kai mencintainya seperti Kai mencintai Luhan.

Pasti….Sehun bersumpah untuk targetnya itu.

Kai tidak tahu mimpi apa dia semalam. Terjebak di suratan cinta dengan dua bersaudara itu serasa aneh dan tak normal.

Tapi biarlah…ia senang Luhan mencintainya dan juga…Kai juga masih tidak yakin apakah Sehun mencintainya atau tidak. Yang jelas ia suka saat Luhan yang lembut memeluk dirinya di belakang dan Sehun yang agresif nan gila itu makin membuatnya melayang dengan ciumannya yang menuntut.

Mungkin ia akan belajar mencintai Sehun setelah ini…

_FIN_

Aneh?

Dimkalumi ya…

FF ini special request dari seorang reader setia saya yang membanjiri inbox saya selama ini untuk nulis FF LUKAIHUN.

Mian….baru baca inbox itu. soalnya selama ini ga pernah baca inbox sih, rupanya isinya lumayan banyk berisi requesan, nanya tgl publish, saran dsb.

Nanti saya balas satu-satu dan saya tulis requesannya kalo sempet.

#digorok

Maaf juga FF nya gak berchapter, saya lagi gak punya waktu buat nulis FF chapter, and saya bingung nanti kalo cerita Triangle love, Di akhir Kai dipairing ama siapa?

#eror sendiri

Saya gak pintar emang buat oneshoot. Gak ngerti alur and selalu gagal di ide cerita. Lain kali saya buat LUKAIHUN lagi deh yg agak bagusan.

Saya akan publish utang FF saya pas awal april nanti. Janji deh…

Dan satu lagi, yang ngeriquest FF official couple, jujur saja ya….pasti gak akan bisa saya kabulin.

Imaginasi saya cetek…suer deh.

Maaf ya…


End file.
